Has it always been? - Heya
by brittanaah
Summary: It's Heather's birthday and things get... well things don't go as planned for Naya


**Author note**:**_ this is my first fanfic so be brutal, no not really ;)._**

**_tell me if it's good and if i should keep going. enjoy._**

* * *

"So her Birthday is tomorrow." the familiar voice filled Naya's ears like it had plenty of times before. Naya turned her head to spot Dianna sitting down on her couch in her small trailer, she had been flipping aimlessly through a magazine and hadn't heard her friend come in. Her mind had been in a whirlwind of thoughts the past few days. The night of the SAG Awards her and Matt and gotten into a fight over stupid tweets fans had been sending him so they ended up breaking up which left Naya feeling slightly alone. She forced a small smile to her lips "Oh yeah, it is Hemo's birthday tomorrow. Glad I bought her gift months ago or I would feel like a shit friend." she stated licking her lips and standing up from her chair. Naya could feel Dianna's eyes glued to her and she turned around "what?" she asked twirking her eyebrow slightly. "Look I'm not stupid, Nay, everyone in their right mind knows you love her and have something planed for her birthday." a slight blush crept over Naya's cheeks but she looked away, "Fine, okay I was going to see if she wanted to get drinks and maybe go to a club and have a good night out." she shrugged slightly. Dianna's laugh filled her ears and she looked at the girl "What now?" she asked getting slightly irritated. "Oh nothing." Before Naya could speak up again the announcement over the blow horn filled and she popped her head out "**FILMING FOR THE DAY IS OVER GOOD JOB. SEE YOU ALL SATURDAY**." the voice of Ian's filled the entire set and Naya smiled "thank God." she huffed.

* * *

**THE DAY OF HEATHER'S BIRTHDAY** →

Naya rolled over in her bed and looked at her clock 11:59 PM, she groaned, sleeping felt like work the past week, she reached and grabbed her phone of the night stand..

Text Message To Hemo: Happy Birthday, Hemo, many mores to come and you best be having a good one today xx  
*message received*  
Text Message To NayNay: Thanks Babbee. :) As long as I see you it'll be a good one.

Naya's heart fluttered and her cheeks flushed red as she giggled like a child sneaking a cookie before dinner. The mixed emotions in her body, the though of what Dianna had said filled her mind "you love her." she sighed "Why do you always have to be right Dianna?" she grumbled before sending another text to Heather..

Text Message To Hemo: Of course, I wouldn't be in my right mind if I didn't see you tomorrow.

She put her phone down and smiled as her eyelids fell closed finally and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**LATER ON THAT DAY** →

BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEEEP. Naya sat up almost instantly her eyes shooting open and she looked around, she had forgotten to turn her alarm off and she groaned in aggravation. She hit the alarm and then finally looked at the time 8:25. She shook her head and got up, deciding not to really go back to bed she jumped in the shower and got out putting on a pare of white skinny jeans and her favorite gray t-shirt she wore almost everyday or so it seemed. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and walked downstairs where she was met with Lucy. Naya grinned widely as she leaned down scooping the little dog up and nuzzling against her fur "morning baby girl, want to go over and surprise Auntie Heather and see Jenny?" she could feel her dogs butt wag against her arm and all she could do was laugh. Naya put Lucy down and pulled on her glee hoodie and grabbed her things and then walked with Lucy out to her car, she started it up and made her way over to Heather's house.

Naya drove the familiar pathway to Heather's house until she finally pulled into the blondes driveway and parked her car, rambling through her purse she pulled out the extra key Heather gave to her after her and Taylor broke up, she remember the day Heather came to her and balled her eyes out after finding him cheating on her in their bed, her heart had broke completely at seeing how much he broke the girl. Naya sighed and grabbed her purse and scooped Lucy up and walked up the steps to Heather's door where she opened it quietly and slipped in, setting Lucy down who went off to find Jenny she shut and locked the door again and smiled at the way Heather's house seemed so messy, "only you Hemo." she joked as she made her way into the kitchen and began making some breakfast to wake the girl up.

"ruff. ruff." Two slick tongues ran against her face and she shook her head and blinked her eyes to see two dogs hovering over, she laughed "well hello you two cuties." she looked at Jenny "wait..." her eyes met Lucy and she crooked her head "I don't remember you spending the night here little girl." she stated, watching Lucy take off out of her room and Jenny to quickly follow she laughed again and shook her head "why is Lucy here?" she asked weirdly. Heather scooted out of bed and fixed her tank top over her body, walking out of the room a scent of chocolate filled her nose and her eyes widened, she moved quickly through her house until she made it to her kitchen to spot Naya hovering over the stove "NAY!" she yelled, watching as the smaller girl jump and fling a pancake on the ground, she laughed hard and pointed "got ya'." she winked "you better not ruin anymore pancakes though." she warned with a smirk pilled on her lips. Naya's eyebrows cocked and she pointed the spatula at the blonde "you better not scare me again." she laughed along "happy birthday Hemooo." she sang out moved over and hugged the girl and kissed the girls cheek tenderly "oh go put some pants on." Naya whispered scrunching up her face as she laughed. Heather looked down to only be met with her small underwear and she blushed "oh what don't like my body?" she smirked, a hand guided up her leg and her face went straight as her body covered with goosebumps then Naya's voice filled her ears "nah." the seductive and playfully tone only making heat grow between her legs as she breathed heavily.

Had Naya really just done that? Is this a dream? Heather's mind raked over as she tried to process the feeling of Naya's hand on her thigh. Heather looked down to meet chocolate colored eyes her body shook, she reached up and stroked Naya's cheek "I've missed having you around." she mumbled softly "i've missed being around, but you spend all your time with Chord now a-days." she stated the tone of sadness in her voice as she tried to fight back her emotions. Naya's face leaned into Heather's hand and she sighed "It hasn't been the same, I need you around not him or anyone else." Naya furrowed her brows and she reached up to place her hand over Heather's "well I'm her now, Hemo." she smiled softly and their eyes locked. It felt so surreal, so perfect. Heather moved in a quick motion and she pressed her lips to Naya's the moment was so calm, so perfect, nothing in the world mattered, just the two of them. Then the phone rang and Naya flung her body back and moved to the stove, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to process all that had just happened. Naya finished the pancakes "I have to go, I um. I'll see you later I think Di and Lea are throwing a party wouldn't be surprised." she stated. not making eye contact with Heather at all. Naya bent down and picked Lucy up and sniffed softly as she moved around the house "Nay.. I'm so sorry." Heather's voice was mixed with pain and disappointment. They had both wanted to do that for so long and now that it happened, Naya was scared out of her mind. "No I'm sorry, I'll see you tonight." before Heather could protest Naya was out the door and driving away.

* * *

**HEATHER'S PARTY AT KEVIN'S HOUSE** →

Naya was right Lea and Dianna decided to throw a party and involved Kevin's house which most parties seemed to always be held. Naya wasn't sure she wanted to go but after a phone conversation with Dianna she was forced into it. Naya pulled on her black dress that fit her body snug and stopped just above her knees, pulling her red heels on, she lightly applied some make up and straightened her hair around her head and smiled at herself "Party on Rivera." she joked with herself. It wasn't long before she was finally leaving her house and pulling up at Kevin's noticing everyone beat her to the party she shook her head "alcohol must be here." she snickered. Naya checked herself over and got out of her car and moved to the party, as she got to the door the music blaring filled her ear drums and she shook her head "just like you Kev." she mumbled as she walked into the door and smiled as she noticed all of her friends dancing and joking around. Her eyes roamed the room and landed on the familiar blonde she had seen earlier that morning, she was grinding with Chord in the back with cups of alcohol in their hands, her eyes shot to the floor and she turned to walk out. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she heard and instantly turned out to see a very drunk Kevin coming to her, she laughed "Hey lil bee." she leaned in and pecked his lips like everytime they met up. "come on and partaaaaaay." she sang out and Naya just laughed.

Everything was going great, she had managed to stay out of the view of Heather and Chord's and had gotten a few drinks in, everyone was laughing and having a really good time. It was perfect. Naya stood up and walked downstairs and steadidy herself as she walked to Kevin's room to use the bathroom, she'd always done that, she never used the guest one always afraid of someone walking in and like something extremely awkward happening. She leaned against his sink and breathed deeply "enough drinks." she stated lowly as she closed her eyes, then the door flung open and she twisted her head, Heather and Chord backed in making out heatedly, Chord's fingers ran up Heather's thigh, tears filled Naya's eyes as she scooted passed them, Heather felt the wind of something and she broke the kiss to look up seeing Naya run away "nay.." she whispered. Chord's lips fell against her neck and she pushed him back to only run after Naya. She was getting into her car as Heather ran out the door "What's going on?" she heard Dianna's voice behind her. Naya was balling, the black stains running down her cheeks as she looked back at Heather and Dianna and slammed the door "Nay! You're drunk don't do thiss! I"m sorry!." Heather yelled as she tried to move towards the car but before she could Naya was taking off, being drunk was one thing while driving but as well as crying, this wasn't good. Heather ran out into the street only in time to see Naya's car colliding with a 18-wheeler. "NAYA!" her voice rang, Dianna right behind her as she pulled her cell phone out calling 911, both of them running down the street. "no no this can't happen."

Naya's body was pinned against a tree with her seat bent, blood running down her face along with her right arm, Heather's sobs echoed, a mans voice sounded behind her "i didn't see her, oh my god, what have i done, this..." his voice was trailing off as he began crying. Naya's eyes blinked weakly as she heard faint noises, the other door was being opened and Heather was crawling over broken glass "no Naya please don't leave me please, I'm so sorry." the feeling of a hand on her neck took over Naya's body and she whimpered "she's awake! DI, she's alive get help now!" Naya could faintly see Heather talking but couldn't hear her. Naya's eyes shut again and she fell.. Her body was limp and nothing around her was filling her, everything was blank, Naya had no clue what was going on or where she was but it felt almost peaceful...


End file.
